Promise
by jiyuuu
Summary: All promises are meant to be broken...


**Author's note: This one is the edited version. I edited it because I noticed some mistakes. If you want to read the unedited version, feel free to message me.**

 **Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine. All rights go to Hiro Fujiwara.**

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa. The first ever female student council president of Seika High; also known as the Demon President and have a part time in Maid Latte where she works as a maid but kept as a secret from the whole school population except for the idiot trio and the green eyed perverted alien who managed to capture the heart of the Demon President of Seika High.

That was me, Seika's Demon Pres, until a certain green eyed stupid perverted alien found out about my part time job and stick to my side ever since. I don't know how that idiot did it but he managed to melt the ice in my heart and reduced my hatred in men.

I graduated years ago from college with Usui by my side and am currently working at a famous law firm here in Tokyo as one of their lawyers. My boss gave me a week off because she said that I'm overworking myself and I need to take a break.

But that's the only way to keep my mind off a certain green eyed alien and the pain he caused. I'm here at the place where we first met and first kiss. You idiot, don't know how much it hurts the day you told me you're going to leave.

* * *

 _My shift ended early, I know I should be happy about this but I can't help but notice the empty feeling inside of me. Is it because Usui's not here? He's not around for the past few days and I thought of calling him but when I'm about to press the call button, I just can't find the urge to press the button. And it's frustrating me because that idiot is making me worry! I don't know what's happening to him because he won't tell me and I just want to punch him in the face for being an idiot._

 _I was near our house when I saw Usui standing in front of our gate, waiting for me. When he saw me, he smiled at me but that smile did not reach his eyes. I know something's wrong but I don't know how to ask him so I kicked his foot._

" _You stupid alien! Where have you been? You weren't in school and in maid latte and then you decided to show up in front of my house. Seriously Usui, what's going on?"_

" _Nothing's wrong Misa-chan." He said._

 _I punched his face, "Nothing's wrong?! Don't lie to me Usui! The moment I looked at your face I know something's wrong! I didn't become your girlfriend for nothing! Tell me what's bothering you or else I'll break up with y_ _—_ _"_

 _I wasn't able to finish my sentence because my face slammed against his hard chest. I wrapped my arms around him while he buried his face in my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then he decided to break the comfortable silence._

" _Gerard…he died" he mumbled and tightened his hold around me._

 _I held him tighter and rubbed my hands on his back, "I'm sorry.."_

 _He cupped my chin and looked into my eyes, "It's alright. Though…" he wasn't able to finish what he was going to say and hugged me again._

 _I felt his tears soaking my clothes. I cupped his face and wiped his tears, "It's going to be okay. Though what Takumi?" This time, I used his first name because I felt that it was the only thing that can remind him that he's part British._

 _He leaned his forehead into mine and said the words that will haunt me forever, "I'm leaving…."_

 _As if the world stopped and the only thing I can hear was my heart pounding so hard against my chest. I looked at his eyes, searching for any mischievousness but what I saw were sadness and regret. The playful spark in his eyes was long gone._

" _W-what?" I managed to say despite the shock I'm feeling._

 _Of course I'm shocked. This idiot who happened to be my boyfriend didn't even bother to show his face to me in the past few days and now telling me this?_

 _He looked down, unable to look into my eyes "Since Gerard died, I was the only one who can inherit the Walker family's business. Grandfather ordered me to return to England immediately to train to become the heir."_

 _My blood boiled in anger, I raised my fist to punch him but he caught my arm and pulled me into his warm body._

" _What the hell! How about your life here? School? Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?!" I shouted in his chest and tried to punch him but he only hugged me tighter._

 _I stopped fighting and finally let my tears flow, "How about me?" I whispered_

 _He cupped my cheeks and looked into my eyes, "I'll be back in a few years and after that, we can start, we can start a family here" he caressed my cheek and smirk, "so you better wait for me Misa-chan."_

 _I smiled, relief that somewhat the old Usui is back. I smacked his head and said, "Of course I'll be waiting idiot."_

* * *

I wiped the tears in my eyes. It took me a week just to accept that you're going to be back in a few years. I still remember the days we spent together like they just happened yesterday,

* * *

 _It was Yumesaki High's school festival today, Sakura begged me to come with her so we (Shizuko and I) would see how Kuuga 'changed'. That stupid alien also came with us and unfortunately we got separated from Sakura and Shizuko._

 _Since we got separated, I roamed the campus together with Usui and that stupid alien decided to enter a game for couples, where we have to hold each other's hands while doing different challenges._

" _Hey it's getting crazy over there!" some student shouted._

" _You mean Class 3-1's ramen house? That extra large servings challenge?" The first challenge was to eat a big bowl of ramen. We played rock paper and scissors to see who'll eat the ramen. I lost and since I'm right handed, I can't eat using my left hand so he's feeding me._

" _Yeah! A couple's duking it out at a godly speed!"_

" _Hey, that couple did something amazing again!"_

" _The next game was Class 3-2's card game, right?"_

" _Toran, who was unbeatable in speed games, lost to them at the speed of light!"_

" _They're devils! Devils, I tell you!" the guy, Toran, said while shivering in fear._

" _It's got even crazier! 3-3's doing table tennis right?"_

" _Usually it'll be harder to win using the hand you're not used to."_

" _What the?!"_

" _She's not a left-hander?!"_

 _Those were the words I heard from the students. I see, we've attracted a lot of people. Following us wherever we go, watching in amusement and making a fuss about our' inhuman' abilities._

" _I've won but I can't seem to control my strength…" I said to Usui while massaging my left shoulder._

" _Trying to give an excuse since you're naturally a right hander?" He said mockingly_

" _No! I'm just not in top form!" I argued while we were walking outside of the room hand in hand._

" _They're no ordinary couple! They're a superhuman tag team!" was the last thing I heard from the people inside._

* * *

The first time you told me you love me, and the craziest thing you did for me.

* * *

 _Usui and I were talking about the Ayuzawa Cram School and how I don't want to disappoint them if they learned what my part time job is until that idiot showed me our picture taken while I was at my maid uniform._

" _Here's the proof" he said while grinning like an idiot._

" _Why are you taking that out so openly?!" I shouted at him and looked around in case someone is here._

" _It's a safety charm." He said nonchalantly._

" _For what?!" I asked. Seriously, if someone sees that photo, I'm gonna kill that idiot._

" _For romance…" he grinned._

 _I blushed, "What?! You….." I tried to snatch the photo in his hands but he kept on pulling it away making it hard for me to snatch._

 _I finally snatched the photo out of his hands but the wind knocked it out of my hands and it flew to the direction where the Ayuwaza Cram School were discussing something._

 _I stared in horror as my photo with Usui flew down. I knew this will be the end for me._

" _You're the one at fault here, for trying to snatch it." Usui looked at me accusingly._

 _I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Wai- You- This is bad! What should I do? This is just." I said panicking._

" _Do you want me to get it for you?" the idiot offered._

 _I looked at him as if he was out of his mind, "But the guys down there will pick it up first!"_

 _Then from the corner of my eye, I saw him climbing the roof top barriers, "What are you trying to do?" I said and held his arm to stop him from jumping._

" _It's the shortest route." He said as if it was the most natural thing to say._

" _You're right but you'll die!" I said still holding his arm to stop him._

" _I'm gonna take it for you if you just say so." He declared._

 _I looked at him, surprised, "What are you saying? Why do you go to such extent?"_

 _He turned to me, "Why you say?"_

" _That's because…" he cupped my cheeks and felt his lips against mine_

" _I love you, Ayuzawa." He confessed and jumped._

" _USUIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

* * *

Reminiscing our memories together hurts so much because I know it would take years to do that again. And the sad thing about being part from someone you love is not about the fact that they're not here rather the fact that you're not sure whether they'll come back or not even if theu promised they will.

Every night, every single night I would cry about you. I still can't accept the fact that you left me because of that stupid business you need to inherit in England, the fact that you chose that stupid business over me.

It's been 3 years idiot. Where the hell are you? I don't want to wake up without you by my side. I won't punch you, hit you or yell at you. I would even serve you wearing my old maid uniform. Please, just come back. Three years is enough for me to suffer Takumi.

I wiped my tears as I looked at the campus I used to attend to, "Have you forgotten your promise, Takumi?" I thought as I gave my alma mater one last look from the rooftop before heading home.

* * *

It was my last day of vacation so I decided to walk around. I ate breakfast in a café near to my apartment. I was planning on buying groceries today since I was out of stocks.

I was picking some vegetables when I saw a familiar blonde on the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw nothing, just a bunch of people buying what they need. I shook my head, _It must be the flick of the light_ , I thought.

On my way home, I saw a familiar figure standing not so far from me. I can only see his back but what made my heart slammed against my chest was the color of his hair. I just stand there, staring at his back. It was so familiar that it hurts too much. I know it's him. I want to run to him and hugged him.

After what seemed like forever, I finally had the courage to approach him. My hands were sweating, my head was spinning, and my heart was beating so loud I could swear that he can hear it too.

'Usui….." I called.

He looked at me. I stared at the green eyes I was so familiar with, the eyes that I love so much. He looked at me, confusion written all over his face. He furrowed his eyebrows as if it was his first time seeing me.

I was so ready to tackle him with my punches and hug me but what he said made me stop, "Excuse me miss, but do I know you? I got into an accident 3 years ago and I can't remember anything. I'm sorry." He said and smiled apologetically.

I can't believe at what he said. I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying but what I saw was pure sincerity. I was about to reply when a kid tugged your pants and a woman approached us. I looked at the kid and was surprised because he is the exact replica of the man standing in front of me, the man I used and still love.

"Papa, let's go home." The kid said to you and opened his arms so you could carry him.

You left me; I was left in the streets dumbfounded. Tears were ready to spill through my eyes but I prevented them from falling. I ran to my apartment not caring about the people staring at me.

I arrived at my apartment, something caught my eye. I picked it up in the counter and my heart broke when I saw what it is. It was our first picture, the picture you saved when you jumped from Seika's roof top. My fingers traced the man on the picture, you look young here idiot. I cried, thinking that it will never be the same again. He already had a kid and looked so happy with his family.

" _That should be me_ " I thought to myself.

I looked at the picture again, caressed Usui's face and choked, "What about the promise you made 3 years ago?"

* * *

On the very next day, they found her dead, lying on the couch, with a bottle on her hand and somewhere in Tokyo, a package arrived at a certain someone's home.

The man who received the package opened it and took the photograph from the box. It was a picture of what it seems like two high school students and was surprised because the boy on the picture who were wearing a school uniform and grinning, looked exactly like him though a little younger while the girl next to him was wearing a maid outfit and was absolutely not happy in the picture. In fact, she looks annoyed.

The man stared at the picture, trying to figure out who the girl was because it feels achingly familiar. Like someone very important to him who he has forgotten. Recognition flashed his face and smirk,

"Misa-chan…."


End file.
